Smokescreen
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "I'm the sheriff of the smoker's corner" Sara winked at him. Sara/Detective Moreno... Don't hate me...


Don't hate me...this is a bit of fun that went too far...

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my appalling morals... (or lack thereof)

**Smokescreen **

The dusky skies of the morning didn't provide any comfort to Sara Sidle as the sun made an appearance across the horizon another day for Las Vegas to settle into. It was simply just another reminder that she was alone, and that there was nothing for her to go home just day time television and meals for one. When had her life started to feel so empty?

With a wary sigh she made her way towards the spot where she had always taken her smoke breaks with Greg. It was far enough around the building that no one could see them immerse themselves in a cloud of smoke without being glared at by passersby. She had never understood that- how other could judge for their vulgar attempts at escapism didn't they all see the same things every day, didn't the feel the same sense of dread every time they received another call out.

It was the sound of her phone buzzing with details for a crime scene every day that lost her the small amounts of faith she had left in humanity. Smoking while at work was nothing. Sara wondered how she had managed to get through all of these years without keeping Jim Beam at her side in a hip flask.

"Mind if I steal one?" a low voice broke her train of thought as someone approached her. Sara turned to her surprise to see Detective Moreno standing barely a foot away, his hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers.

"Sure" She handed him a cigarette, holding the lighter for him, the cigarette swirling smoke as it came to life.

"I didn't know you were a smoker" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not" He replied with a shrug.

"Just an occasional smoker then..." Sara asked with a knowing look. "...If she's pushing you to the smoker's corner it can't be good"

There was a moments silence as Moreno studied Sara's expression before taking another drag from his cigarette with a nod realising that there was no point in lying. Finn had been giving him the run around for long enough, why even bother trying to pretend he was in control. He'd promised himself that he'd stop dating women like her and look where that had gotten him.

"Well good isn't her thing" He said in a muted voice, narrowing his eyes against the pale morning light as it filled the sky.

"But it's yours?" Sara pursed her lips, lifting her eyebrows at him teasingly.

"I'd like to think it is" He tried to suppress the smirk that was tugging at his lips failing to find her smiling back at him.

"Well...I like good...Good would have called me back on our wedding anniversary" She stated, point her cigarette at him before taking a long drag.

"Ouch" He empathised with her. "I guess that's why you're in the smoker's corner"

"I'm the sheriff of the smoker's corner" Sara winked at him.

"Then Smokers corner doesn't seem half as bad as it used to..." Moreno stated, giving her the once over. But Sara didn't seem fazed by the action, simply just folding her arms across her chest, resting her weight on one hip.

"I think you'll find I can be very demanding" She told him, stubbing out the butt of her previous cigarette lighting another. She had always reserved chain smoking for the bad days, the days that made her feel like it was time to pack up and leave Vegas but as she met his hazel eyes she realised it was just an excuse this time. It was a reason to remain close to him for some amount of borrowed time.

"I'm sure you can" The detective hummed.

"Ask Greg" She shrugged as if this was a case Greg's testimony was the evidence.

"I'm surprised you haven't broken that boy yet"

"What makes you think I haven't?" Sara asked leaning back against the wall.

"I think you're looking for more of a challenge..." He shrugged again, studying the way her hips were jutted forwards, her body silently calling out to him.

"What else do you think about me detective?" She smirked.

"I think you're far too hot to be waiting around for a call from a husband who's not here taking care of you like he should be" Moreno clarified as if it were gospel.

"Really detective" Sara raised her eyebrows at him, not many people dared to speak to her so bluntly. She knew full well that she'd been dubbed the ice queen by the crime lab boys and she hadn't let it bother her, enjoying the way they scampered around her at the slighted glare.

"Really" he stated with confidence.

"And you could take care of me...could you?" She asked stepping towards him, running her fingertips over the silk of his tie.

"I have an idea or two..."

"Care to demonstrate?" She asked with a wicked smile. And that was it. That was all he needed as an invitation.

Without a word Moreno pushed Sara back against the wall, his hands firmly either side of her head trapping her against him. His body pressed firmly against hers, a gasp escaping her lips as she reacted to the position they had found themselves in.

"Very good detective" She cooed as his eyes studied her, the lust in his expression almost impossible to hide. He kissed her hard, her tongue exploring the inside of her mouth as his hand slipped up underneath her shirt, finding the curve of her breasts.

"You know I hear such stories about you around the lab..." Sara mocked slightly. Sliding a leg between hers his teeth gently grazed over her neck, the sound that escaped her throat making him shiver with anticipation. Without warning in bit into the sensitive flesh, he thigh pressing against her, not being able to stop her body reacting she rocked her hips, her feet barely on the ground.

"...You don't say stop, then this is going to keep going" Moreno stated.

"Do you think I want you to stop?" She rolled her head back against the wall, giving a throaty laugh. "There are a million reasons why we shouldn't be doing this... but I forgot them all."

He kissed her again, undoing her slacks pushing them down her legs, his hands in her panties as his touch slowly burnt across her. She groaned into the kiss her hands blindly undoing his belt wanting to feel him her hands.

"You're incredible" He said breathlessly against her skin as Sara started up a rhythm. He pulled her hand side, almost ripping the thin lace of her panties away. "I need you" Moreno growled pushing into her roughly a small scream escaping Sara's lips.

They moved against each other with hurried desperation, their bodies wanting nothing more than to see the edge and the blinding white lights. He roughly pulled her against him, hooking one of her legs over his elbow pinning it against the wall as he pounded into her. Sara's body came to startling halt, as her hands gripped hold of him, her whole body tightening. He released himself, breathlessly holding them both up as they exhausted bodied collapsed together.

"I think...I'll be coming to smoker's corner more often" He muttered breathlessly to her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm not crashing your little party am I?" Finn's voice stopped them in their tracks. Sara quickly pulled her trousers up not looking up to meet her eye, Moreno doing the same indicating for her to go.

Without saying anything else the blonde stepped closer, slapping Moreno hard across the face before turning to walk away. He turned to Sara who had remained awkwardly in his shadow; a strangely calm expression clouded her gaze.

"From occasional to never again in fifteen minutes...new record" Sara smirked at him, lifting a delicate eyebrow. "I guess this is why they say smoking is bad for your health"

**The End**


End file.
